1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with shoe manufacturing machines or with improvements in or relating to shoe upper conforming machines, that is, to machines for conforming portions of shoe uppers to the shapes of corresponding portions of appropriate lasts. The word shoe is used herein generically as indicating outer footwear generally, whether complete or during the course of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe upper conforming machines for performing lasting operations on side portions of shoes have been arranged to wipe marginal portions of the upper at opposite sides of a shoe assembly which comprises an upper and an insole mounted on a last or form. The shoe assembly may be wiped inwardly simultaneously at opposite sides of the shoe assembly across corresponding marginal portions of the insole so that the marginal portions of the upper and insole may become secured together by adhesive applying means with which the machine may be provided. Various arrangements have been proposed for wiping marginal portions of the upper, including band arrangements which wrap around the upper to wrap marginal portions of the upper over the insole, or wipers comprising a series of fingers movable widthwise with respect to the shoe assembly. Other arrangements include rotatable rolls which urge the marginal portions of the upper inwardly with respect to the marginal portions of the insole due to the action of helically disposed rib portions on the roll peripheries.
Various forms of adhesive applying devices have been proposed, including a pair of nozzle members which are adapted to apply adhesive simultaneously along marginal portions of the shoe bottom at opposite sides of the shoe assembly, the nozzle members being displaced widthwise, to follow the widthwise curvature of the side portions of the shoe bottom as determined by engagement of portions of the nozzle members with upstanding lasting marginal portions of the upper, by engagement with edges of the insole as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,411 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, or by the engagement of template followers associated with the nozzle members with appropriately shaped templates supported in the machine.
Nozzles being guided by an upstanding upper margin present a problem in that the upper margin must be adequately supported against the outward forces applied by the nozzles. Such support often requires undue complexity of machine design and timing, is not particularly suited for progressive lasting, and requires a relatively long "open" time before the applied adhesive sets. A problem concerned with the use of templates is the requirement for selection and/or adjustment required for varying sizes and styles of shoes being lasted.
A copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 509,541, filed Sept. 26, 1974, discloses a nozzle guiding arrangement in which the nozzles follow the outline shape of the insole by engagement of guides, (which are associated with the nozzles), with the insoles. Sensors associated with each nozzle control excessive movement of the guides and maintain correct contact between the guides and the insole. Further lasting arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,536 and 3,758,904.
Accordingly, it is generally an object of the invention to improve upon the prior art with a relatively simple nozzle mounting means which is selfadjusting for a wide variety of shoe sizes and styles.